Deals with the Devil
by SeaSparrow
Summary: A happy marriage is interrupted when Elizabeth makes a faulty deal with the dreaded pirate Blackbeard. She must bring Norrington and Jack together to help her save Will. But complications arise and Elizabeth finds herself attracted to her two companions.
1. A Toast

Summary: A happy marriage is interrupted when Elizabeth makes a faulty deal with the dreaded pirate Blackbeard. She must bring Commodore James Norrington and Captain Jack Sparrow together to help her save Will. But complications arise and Elizabeth finds herself attracted to her two companions. Who will she choose? Will/Liz Jack/Liz Norrington/Liz.

Notes: My friend and I are co-writing this. Written in POV (point of view,) by Chapter. Norrington, Elizabeth and Jack mostly.

Disclaimer: Alas, we do not own any of the lovely characters and or places and or anything whatsoever from Pirates.

Chapter 1: A Toast

Absolute torture. To bow out gracefully in front of all of your men and the governor is one thing, but to be invited to the wedding…is she trying to torture me?

"Evening Commodore!" someone calls from across the courtyard, tipping their glass with a courtesy.

Marvelous. Caught looming in the corner during the reception.

"Good Evening Miss Fontaine!" Another gulp of wine. I never drink, what am I doing?

"I didn't think I'd see you here! What with the whole Jack Sparrow fiasco? Where is the scoundrel these days?"

Most likely standing right behind you, with more liquor in him than a bottle of rum.

"He's well, here, at the reception. Mr. and Mrs. Turner associate with a different crowd these days." What an understatement! They more or less pillage the oceans with Sparrow than step aside.

Ms. Fontaine shook her head with gusto, clearly having had too much to drink. "Not the path I thought Ms. Swan would take. I was far more in favor of her betrothal to you."

And there it is. Someone finally muttered the godforsaken words. All I can do is mutter back. "Yes, well...I sincerely hope that she and Mr. Turner are very happy."

A lie. I sincerely hope that _Elizabeth_ is very happy. If Mr. Turner happens to be part of that equation, then so be it. At least she didn't end up with a pirate.

Oh look, speak of the devil…

Across the courtyard, Sparrow climbs atop the table in front of the newlyweds, a bottle of rum in his left hand, the right waving wildly about in front of him.

"Ladies and Gent's! Yer attention please!"

Oh god. Not only is he present at the wedding, he intends to make a toast in front of the entire crowd.

"I'd like to propose, a toast! To me friend Will..." Jack took a swift sip from his left hand and gave a short hiccup.

Wonderful. Jack Sparrow is going to rave like the lunatic he is and Elizabeth's wedding will be ruined. I couldn't live with myself if I allowed that to happen. But if I don't allow it, I might never see her again...

The Commodore's thoughts were interrupted by a loud, unruly noise coming from the back of the crowd. "What about me, Jack Sparrow? Won't you wish me the best of luck?" The crowd turned to see a rosy cheeked Elizabeth holding a large glass of wine.

"Of course! How stupid of me! William and Elizabeth, ye two are always welcome to pillage the seven seas with me. May ye live long enough to some day see Cap'n Jack Sparrow caught by the Royal Guard!"

And, undoubtedly, every guest here is looking at me wondering why I stand cheerfully in the corner instead of making "some day" today.

The audience produces a hushed and scattered clap which comes to a complete halt as Sparrow jumps off of the table, Mr. Turner taking his place, and pulling Elizabeth along, flowing white dress and all. Sparrow slurs a shout, "To the Newlyweds!" The guests clap at this remark, rice is thrown in the air and all raise their glasses.

There she is: the picture of loveliness standing next to an insufficient, pirating Blacksmith. But she looks the happiest I've ever seen her. And I'll drink to that.

AN: An Introduction. Next chapter starts the adventure (Liz's POV.) Hope you like it so far, please review! Thanks


	2. A Debt

Summary: A happy marriage is interrupted when Elizabeth makes a faulty deal with the dreaded pirate Blackbeard. She must bring Commodore James Norrington and Captain Jack Sparrow together to help her save Will. But complications arise and Elizabeth finds herself attracted to her two companions. Who will she choose? Will/Liz Jack/Liz Norrington/Liz.

Notes: My friend and I are co-writing this. Written in POV (point of view,) by Chapter. Norrington, Elizabeth and Jack mostly.

Disclaimer: Alas, we do not own any of the lovely characters and or places and or anything whatsoever from Pirates.

Chapter 2 : A Debt

The soft candle lights burned as the moon slowly ascended to the heavens. I saw Will's warm smile across the long table, and could hardly speak. It had been exactly two years since our marriage, and nothing had seemed more perfect.

"What are you thinking, Elizabeth?"

"How very happy I am," I smile simply. "And how very lucky as well." That I've found Will, and that after two years, we still sit here together as happy as ever.

"Without a doubt, you are one of the luckiest people I've ever met. You've survived pirate attacks, an army of the damned, and almost married a Commodore... I'd say you've covered quite a bit of ground." A thin smile appeared across his face. "In all honesty, Elizabeth, where would I be in this world if it weren't for you?"

I let out a short laugh, "At the bottom of Davy Jone's locker with that godforsaken medallion still around your neck."

"That's right. You saved my life." More times than you think...

"I never did properly thank you for that."

"For what?"

"For saving my life. Is there any way I can thank you?" He said it with sarcasm, but it was refreshing, something I hadn't heard in a long while.

I stood on my toes and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. "Debt paid," I smiled.

Will walked back to the table and grabbed two glasses filled with the bubbling champagne and handed one to me. "To a perfect night, and a wonderful life." Our glasses clinked, but couldn't be heard over the roar of the wind. The windows burst open and the strong gusts blew many things to the ground. Will grabbed me close to his chest as we heard faint shouts in the wind. Suddenly one of the doors was torn from its hinges. Not more than a second later, they were standing in front of us.

I immediately recognized the tattoos they all wore on their arms. As an allegiance to him.

"'Ello, Mrs. Turner. Long time no see eh?"

"Elizabeth?" I could hear the confusion in Will's voice.

I couldn't understand it. I had paid my debt, what could they possibly want?

"We're here to collect." They said it as if they had been listening to my thoughts, which they undoubtedly could if they wanted to.

"Elizabeth?" Will's voice had a new edge in it, something that I couldn't help but feel as well: panic.

"What do you mean, it's not time yet! I still have 7 years before my debt is paid."

"You're debt from what? Elizabeth who are these men?" Will voice started to darken with threat and he stepped in front of me.

"Ah so he doesn't know then?" the same short man said, stepping forward to examine him.

"Doesn't know what? What's going on?"

"Mrs. Turner, I'm disappointed. We thought you would have at least taken some of the credit." I could feel the two of them closing in on us. Will's grip on my hand tightened as he snarled through his teeth, "You have no business here. And unless you want to leave here in pieces, I suggest you get out now."

"Ah, but we do have business here Mr. Turner. With your wife."

"What business could my wife have with _you_?"

"A trade of sorts Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth?" he turned to me, squeezing my hand, pleading with his eyes for me to tell them that they were wrong. "Will..."

Oh God, please help me. "Do you remember that day you took me on a picnic? We were riding and your horse threw you off?"

"What has that got to do with-" Will tried to choose his words wisely, "-these, collectors?"

I could feel my stomach rising through my throat as the next words came out. "The doctors said your chances were slim. You were going to die, and I couldn't allow it."

Before Will could ask, one of the men spoke up. "Struck a deal with the devil as it were. Ol' Captain Blackbeard himself."

"I didn't mean to, Will. I just couldn't lose you."

"What was the deal you struck?"

I tried to swallow the rising guilt, but that only made it rise faster. "In exchange for your life-"

"You didn't give him yours, did you?"

"No. I, I offered him my hand in marriage, but not for ten years from that day."

"Aye. But our Captain 'as been gettin' a bit impatient. Today be the day you're debt be paid Mrs. Turner."

"But it's only been 3 years! You can't do this! What about the code?"

They smiled to each other, "More like guidelines..."

It's a conspiracy. There probably was no code to begin with, and they just used it to trick people into thinking pirates were honest. It had obviously worked on me. "You can't do this, a bargain was struck! Elizabeth has seven more years to the deal." Will's voice shook with anger as he gripped my hand hard.

"Aye, well, our captain thought ye both might feel that way..." The man gave a nod to four men beside him, who quickly brandished their swords. "So we've been asked to use force if necessary."

Will shot forward out it front of me. "I won't allow it!" The man stepped forward to meet him. He leaned towards him and whispered, "It ain't yer decision, mate," looking over his shoulder to me, waiting for an answer.

"It'll be the deal we made or no deal at all," I said in the firmest way I could manage. He smiled. This was not the reaction I was expecting.

"As you wish, Mrs. Turner," he bowed his head. Suddenly the four men shot forward and grabbed Will, holding a cutlass to his throat. I tried to run forward towards him, but others held me back.

"What are you doing? Will!" Will tried to speak but the cutlass was soon tight at his throat, and a gag placed in his mouth.

"Ye chose 'no deal at all,' and according to our captain's orders, Mr. Turner is to come with us. Ye don't hold up yer end of the bargain, neither does he."

"That's not what I bargained for!" I was on the verge of tears, but I refused to cry.

"Mrs. Turner, the game is simple. Yer marriage to the Cap'n in exchange for Mr. Turner's life." I could hear Will's muffled words, and I could only imagine what he was saying.

The pirates' code had deceived me again, and it was high time I learned to play by their rules. "I need more time." The man looked at me with crooked eyes and said, "The Cap'n isn't a patient man me lady."

"I understand, but I need time. This is a big decision." I needed time to form a plan.

"Aye." The pirate chewed on this until he finally said, "Ye have until the next Full Moon. One month from today. Use it wisely."

Before I could answer or look to Will one last time, there was a sharp pain on the top of my head and everything went black.


	3. An Old Bruise

Summary: A happy marriage is interrupted when Elizabeth makes a faulty deal with the dreaded pirate Blackbeard. She must bring Commodore James Norrington and Captain Jack Sparrow together to help her save Will. But complications arise and Elizabeth finds herself attracted to her two companions. Who will she choose? Will/Liz Jack/Liz Norrington/Liz.

Notes: My friend and I are co-writing this. Written in POV (point of view,) by Chapter. Norrington, Elizabeth and Jack mostly.

Disclaimer: Alas, we do not own any of the lovely characters and or places and or anything whatsoever from Pirates.

Chapter 3: An Old Bruise

Bang! Bang! Bang!

My eyes flicker open. The sound comes again, …Bang! Bang! Bang!..._What is that?_

The servant's shuffling steps can be heard on the other side of the door, passing my room and running hurriedly down the staircase.

A visitor? It's the middle of the night! There must be a call for me at the port…

I open the door, walking briskly to the edge of the staircase. The banging on the door continues urgently, even violently. "Hudson, What is it? Do I need to gather my men?"

Just reaching the door he turns, "I'm not sure…one moment Commodore –"

Hudson swings the door open.

I squint through the darkness…"_Elizabeth?_"

There stands a tousled Elizabeth Turner, blood dripping from her forehead and eyes red.

I hurried down the stairs to make sure I wasn't dreaming. No. In fact, there stood Elizabeth in the most ghastly state I had ever seen her in. I could barely think of what happened to her. Unless, where was Turner?

"Come in. What happened to you?"

Her eyes began to redden again and soon little pools gathered at the corners of her eyes. I couldn't help it, I had to know.

"Your head! Hudson, bring Ms. Swan some warm towels." Hudson went to the kitchen, and I directed my attention back towards Elizabeth. "It looks like someone knocked you down. Who did this to you?"

"It's not Will, if that's what you're implying." I could tell my use of her maiden name had brought some life back into her lovely face. Her words were harsh, yet hurt. Tears overflowed from her eyes now, and the towels served more than one purpose.

"Please, come into the light. Let's see if we can't clean you up a bit."

"I'm sorry to come at such an hour but I couldn't think of anyone else..." Me? Some ghastly thing had happened to her, whatever it was, and she thought to come to me?

"I suppose it's because, you're the only one who can help me with this, situation." I didn't like her explanation for coming here. It sounded as if it had something to do with them. With, pirates.

"What exactly is the situation, Mrs. Turner?" She looked at me with her doe's eyes and it was evident: Will had run off to join Jack Sparrow and his merry gang of pirates. She was devastated, and she wanted Will to come back, but that still didn't explain the blow to the head. Was she lying to save Will's life?

She looked down at the towel in her hands. "I'm afraid I've done something terribly stupid..."

I couldn't imagine what she could have done to force Will to join Jack Sparrow in his little escapades, but she seemed to think she had something to do with it all. "What happened? Where's Will?"

"They've taken him. Because of me." Now it was beginning to become clearer. Will had not left to join Jack Sparrow, but Jack had taken Will by force, no doubt hurting Elizabeth in the process. Her head injury was serious, it wouldn't stop bleeding. I would have to take her to the hospital soon, but I also had to explain to them what happened.

"Why? Why did they take him?"

She bit her lip, trying to block the words from forming. "They took him," she was choosing her words carefully, "- in place of my debt," she sighed.

"Your debt? What debt do you owe to Jack Sparrow?"

She looked at me confused, as if I had asked her something completely irrelevant to the situation at hand.

"Jack? What does he have to do with Blackbeard taking Will as collateral?"

I could feel a wave of shock and embarrassment running through me. I was embarrassed that it wasn't the fault of Jack Sparrow, but I was shocked to hear the name of one of the most feared pirates on all the seas.

"Blackbeard? For what reason would Blackbeard take Will as collateral? What debt do you have to pay, Elizabeth?"

"When Will had his accident, I was desperate -"

"You were desperate?"

"Yes. He was on his death bed and I couldn't just let him-" she trailed off at the thought.

"So you struck a deal with the most feared pirate in Caribbean." I could feel the heat rise in my face. How could she be so stupid? She knew as well as I that bargaining with pirates was never the right option. But I couldn't help but wonder...

"Tell me, in exchange for Will's life, what did you give Blackbeard?"

She hesitated, having noticed the anger in my voice. "My hand in marriage."

I lost it. There wasn't an ounce of pity or reason for etiquette now; Elizabeth had done it again. "Your hand! You can't keep offering to marry blokes just to keep _one_ alive! Especially one as brash and common as William Turner!" I could feel my temper rising uncontrollably, and every moral I had ever been taught vanished.

"You can't just come here in the middle of the night intending to ask for help. Especially when I'm in such a state." It was true; I hadn't my wig on or proper garb for such a matter. Finally, the worst had come. Elizabeth had been sitting there, taking everything I had thrown her way, and not once lifted a finger. "And all you want is Will returned safely? Is that it? How will this play out...let me guess, you will marry me if I return Will? Is that how this is going to work?" The dregs of my rant had finally come full circle, and the little twang of pain I had felt before now felt like a gaping hole.

She stood up quickly, wavering a bit due to the head injury, opening her mouth to speak and closing it again. "That was not my reason for coming here. I thought you would help me, but obviously I was wrong," she said bitter and hurt by my outburst.

She began for the door, but I couldn't leave her that way. "Elizabeth!" She turned around, tears lining the bottom of her eyes. My hesitation must have caused some confusion because she threw me a perplexed look. I tried to regain some of my composure and mannered appearance. "Forgive me; that was too bold of me. I should not have been so forward in this delicate matter. Please, I would like to help you recover Mr. Turner, if you'll allow it."

She stood there for a moment looking at me, then nodded and walked hesitantly back towards the chair.

"You'd be willing to help me find Will?" No, but I want to make you happy.

"Yes. Anything to find Will."

"Using any means necessary?" I couldn't tell what she meant by this, but I nodded nonetheless.

"Then we sail immediately." There she goes again, always jumping into things.

"Where? You can't expect to find Blackbeard's ship –"

"I don't. I expect to find someone who can."

A moment of silence passed. And then I realized the all too terrible implication.

"Oh No. Elizabeth, really I don't think that's necessa-"

"Anything to find Will?"

"Well yes but – "

"Do you know how to find Blackbeard's ship?"

She had me there. I could never find it, but neither could he. At least, I didn't think he could. Obviously she thought he could. She wore a slightly smug grin that implied she would get her way, which was true. I had told her anything and the necessary means, but I didn't think she would take advantage of it. At this point in time, anything was better than him.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave for Tortuga immediately."

"Elizabeth, I think we might need to have your head checked. It looks like you took a serious blow, and I don't think it wise to lose that much blood before fighting a pirate of unspeakable evils."

"My head is fine!" She yelled, offended. "I need both you _and_ Jack to find Will. So can you please just put aside your differences for once and behave like grown men!" She was fuming now, breathing heavily and red in the face.

"Elizabeth. I want you to see the doctor at least before we leave, do you consent to that?" I watched her as she tilted to her right a bit and tried to correct her stance by moving too much to her left.

"No…maybe." She began tilting too much, so I walked towards her to help her lay down.

"First thing in the morning, I'll have the doctor come to check on you and get a crew together, then we'll sail to Tortuga."

She looked at me warily. "Fine. But I want your word."

"I swear to you; doctor, then Tortuga." She was too tired from the night's events that I was sure I wouldn't hear any more discord from her, so I had Hudson bring her to a guest room. And I went back to my room. I tried to somehow prepare for the voyage day ahead of me.


End file.
